In order to meet the requirement for developing large-size and wide angle LCD panels, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode has been widely used among the LCD panel manufacturers. MVA mode is formed with protrusions on the inner surface of substrate during a curing process of liquid crystal reactive monomers (RM), the protrusions forming a preset angle thus forming alignment films to deflect the liquid crystal toward a specific angle. MVA mode has the advantages of wide viewing angle, high image quality, and so on.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, both are schematic diagrams of alignment films forming processes. FIG. 1A is a first reaction machine providing a voltage (V), a first illumination of ultraviolet light lamp (UV1) and heat, so as to initiate a reaction of the liquid crystal reactive monomer 14 moving toward a first substrate 11 or a second substrate, and forming protrusions to form an alignment film 13 to deflect the liquid crystal molecules 12. Typically the voltage is no longer applied once the UV1 illumination has been completed, and the substrate is irradiated followed by a second ultraviolet light (UV2). As shown in FIG. 1B, a second reaction machine only provides the UV2, which is weaker than the UV1, so that the remaining RM 14 is completely reacted. Since a UV1 machine can only execute one exposure to one substrate throughout the process, the above step has become a bottleneck, affecting the production efficiency of the alignment films.